<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777729">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb'>Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Rapture [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting stuck on Earth due to a storm isn’t so bad. QuatrexReader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quatre Raberba Winner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Rapture [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt a need to write a little something on the side and it turned into this! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for Moments of Rapture. I should do it more often! XD</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Respite</strong>
</p>
<p>It was already well into the morning, but outside it was still dark due to the broiling storm clouds looming over the city. The wind howled madly while rain slashed endlessly against the windows. Even in the bathroom you could hear the storm raging outside, the wind battering against the building with a mad fury. You had watched it for some time after you had woken up, admiring the fiery display of natural weather. It would have even been more marvelous if there had been thunder. But at some point you had craved a long relaxing soak in that fabulous claw footed tub, so you had reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to head into the adjoining bathroom to pamper yourself.</p>
<p>On days like these it wasn’t so bad to get stuck inside.</p>
<p>You wrapped the fluffy robe around you and tied the sash, sighing contently as you left the bathroom. Your feet sank into the plush carpet as you padded over to the bed, where you lover was still fast asleep. He was stretched out on his stomach, the sheet pooling around his hips and barely hiding the firm curve of his ass from view. His blond hair was mussed from sleep, the wavy locks slightly longer than was fashionable. He’d been too busy lately to cut out some time for a visit to the hairdresser.</p>
<p>You smiled as you sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to push his hair back from his face. You remembered the angelic looking boy he had been when he had stepped forward as the CEO of Winner Inc. His face had been on every newspaper. Now, while approaching thirty he still had a part of that dainty appearance. But you knew, as you often saw, how that dainty appearance could be offset by the determined look in his eyes or his steely, unbendable resolve. And none of it remained when he stripped out of his designer suit at the end of the day for a session in his home gym.</p>
<p>You leaned in and brushed your lips over his temple. “Quatre…” </p>
<p>He stirred and grunted, his hand coming to seek yours. “Morning,” he slurred sleepily.  </p>
<p>“It’s still storming.” </p>
<p>He shifted onto his side and pulled you towards him. You chuckled and cuddled up against him, burying your face in his chest. He sighed contently and slipped his arm around your waist. </p>
<p>“So we’ll be stuck here for another day,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“I don’t actually mind,” you said while threading your fingers through his hair. “Do you?” </p>
<p>He chuckled. “No.” </p>
<p>Being stuck in Brussels due to the storm had given him the opportunity to catch up on some much required rest. You had been glad when Brussels Space Port had cancelled your shuttle flight back to L4. You had spend most of the previous day in bed, contently snuggled up against him as he slept. The ESUN Summit had been long and tedious, and you had seen the dark circles under his eyes when he had returned to the hotel on its final day. It had made you worry because you knew there was a pile of work waiting for him back on L4. You were happy for the few days of respite. </p>
<p>You reached out and pressed your hand against his chest, feeling the strong, steady drum of his heart beneath your fingers. “Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p>He rolled over on his back and took you with him, so you lay draped over his chest. “Much better.”</p>
<p>“Good… I was a little worried, you know,” you murmured while leaning in to press a kiss against his skin. </p>
<p>“Hmm…” You heard him breathe in deeply. “You smell nice.” </p>
<p>“That’s the bathing oil you bought me,” you told him with a smile.</p>
<p>You felt him smile against your skin when he pressed his lips against your forehead. “It was a good choice then, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p>“For sure.” You lifted your head from his chest and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “How long will you think this storm will hold up?” </p>
<p>“Let’s hope for another few days,” he said with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you actually do enjoy the lazing around in bed,” you teased.</p>
<p>He chuckled and pulled your in for another kiss. “I’m not <strong>that</strong> lazy.” </p>
<p>You felt heat rush to your cheeks at the obvious hint. “Oh, shut up.”  </p>
<p>“My, are we getting shy?” His eyes showed his mirth as he rolled you onto your back. He loomed over you and brushed his lips over yours in a teasing manner. “I thought you didn’t mind me teasing you.”</p>
<p>You slipped your arms around his neck and grinned up at him. “By saying you’re not <strong>that</strong> lazy, did that mean you feel a need to prove yourself?” </p>
<p>“Well…” His hand slid down your side and came to rest on your hip. “I did neglect you a bit the past few weeks, didn’t I?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault,” you murmured as you drew him down so you could trace your lips along his jaw. “You needed to prepare for the summit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” he sighed. “But still…”</p>
<p>You cupped his cheek and smiled at him. “We have all day.”</p>
<p>His lips twitched in response. “True.”</p>
<p>“So…” you drawled, while trailing a finger down his chest. “If you do feel a need to prove yourself, go ahead.” </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Where shall I start?” </p>
<p>“Kiss me?” </p>
<p>“Gladly.” </p>
<p>
  <strong>- End -</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>